


Easter

by supergirlshero85



Series: The Adventures Of Mikey Garrett [1]
Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: This is going to be a one shot series of one shots that all center around the made up child of Jack and Clara :). Enjoy. And please feel free to comment, request or share any ideas you may have.





	Easter

“Daddy! Daddy! Look I gots eggs!” Little Mikey yelled as he ran towards his dad with a basket overflowing with eggs. Bending down Jack scooped up his youngest smiling wide.  
“Wow buddy you got them all didn’t you?” Nodding the toddler held up the golden egg quite proud of himself.  
“Yeah daddy R.J. Helped me he’s my bestest brother ever!” He said before sliding down and running off to play with his siblings again.  
“Wow can you believe he’s three already sweetheart? Time is flying and I just want it to stop.” Clara said as she wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist.  
“He is amazing Clara I can’t believe it he is literally a little version me and you. He is perfect, and who thought i’d be able to celebrate holiday with all my kids. Minus Ryan but that’s because of work not bad feelings. So it’s something I can live with.”  
“Yeah, well he will be here next holiday I am sure of it. If not Mae will kick his ass sideways.” Clara said with a small laugh.  
“For now though I am going to enjoy spending this beautiful day with my son and his step siblings.” She said as she headed towards their son scooping him into her arms. Holding him close as she checked out both R.J. and Emma’s loot from the egg hunt. Taking it all in Jack couldn’t help but smile wide. He was happy the kind of happy he hadn’t felt in a long time. Life was finally complete.


End file.
